


You're Really Dumb.

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale is bad at feelings, age gap, smart ass stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When Stiles sees his boyfriend on a date he knows, that like, he should be upset. Jealous? Something? Rather, he’s quite amused. Because it’s at a diner he frequents after Tuesday class. And it’s a Tuesday. After class. But he knows his wolf. Knows how Peter mind works. He knows this is his sick and twisted way of telling Stiles he loves him.





	You're Really Dumb.

When Stiles sees his boyfriend on a date he knows, that like, he should be upset. Jealous? Something? Rather, he’s quite amused. Because it’s at a diner he frequents after Tuesday's class. And it’s a Tuesday. After class. And he knows his wolf. Knows how Peter's mind works. He knows this is his sick and twisted way of telling Stiles he loves him.

Okay, that probably doesn’t make much sense. You see, Stiles had said it two nights ago. Peter had then locked himself in the bathroom for two hours until Stiles left. Stiles wasn’t even mad. He is fully capable of understanding that everyone Peter Hale once loved burned alive. That _he_ burned alive. Stiles recognizes this fear.

So when Stiles sees his boyfriend on a date, two days after telling him he loves him and having his boyfriend not say it back, this is Peter trying to change Stiles mind. Peter who is cunning and manipulative who thinks himself not good enough for Stiles but would never once share a weakness is instead trying to make Stiles leave.

But Stiles knows with all his heart that Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things.

He’s also not about to give up three years of dating to Peter’s insecurities. Peter is pretty damn rich and _yes_ , Stiles is _totally_ a sugar baby. He doesn’t even care.

Because yeah Peter is smart. Stiles is just smarter.

He walks towards the booth their in, trying his best not to smile and slides in next to Peter placing a hand on his thigh under the table.

“Hey Peter! Who is this?” Stiles asks not even forcing his cheerful tone.

The woman narrows her eyes at him, pushing up her cleavage and flipping her hair over her shoulder, “I’m his date. You know, I think thing this diner has a kids menu. Did you want me to get you one?”

And Stiles probably shouldn’t laugh as hard as he does but he really loves being underestimated. He looks young, and well he is. After early graduation from high school and early admission to university he ended up getting his PHD in both Mythology and Art History when he was 23 because he didn’t just fast track his degree he _fucking fast tracked his degree_ and made it his bitch.

Stiles turns his entire body towards Peter, bringing his hand even higher and closer to the inseam as he did so, smirking at his boyfriend, “You will honestly _never_ believe the amount of times I got mistaken for a student today! Like I knew second semester would just as annoying as first semester, but it took me twenty minutes trying to convince my Latin Myth class that I was the teacher.” Stiles laughed at this, saying fuck it and just swinging his feet over Peter’s lap fully facing him, “I actually had to get _another_ professor to back me up! I swear to go, it’s actually frustrating at first.”

Peter placed a hand on his thigh rubbing circles into the muscle, “I know darling. But remember what you told me last year. You get another opportunity to ‘blow the minds of a bunch of little shits’.”

“Yeah that’s true. There was this one girl who kept checking me out. It made me feel hella creeped on ya know. It got so bad half through I started telling them about you in hope she would stop winking and she didn’t! Like wha-”

“ _Peter_.” The girl snapped, looking incredibly pissed off, “What the fuck is going on here!”

“I believe I’m on a date?” Peter asked, looking at Stiles

“Who the _fuck_ is that!”

“Stiles Stilinski, hopefully future Stilinski-Hale but I gotta ask first ya know.” Stiles says with a wink, “Sorry hun. Look, I gotta admit something. Me and this dumbass are in a committed, long term relationship in which _he cannot get out of_ just because he may or may not think he _doesn’t deserve me_ or other stupid shit.” Stiles says fixing a _very_ pointed glare to Peter who just stares back with wide eyes.

“I love you.” Peter whispers.

“Dumbass, I know.” Stiles laughs, leaning in for a kiss.

When he pulls back the lady is gone. He eats her fries.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MY LONGER FICS R KILLING ME SEND HELP WHAT AM I DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> these little ones really help though!!!!  
> send my promts!! on here OR tumblr!!! 
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
